Like A Really Bad Dream
by iknowuknow
Summary: For Loafer. When Shawn and Juliet had a daughter, everyone thought it was meant to be. They couldn't be more wrong. T for language and subject themes.
1. The Beginning

Hey, I'm Caitlynn. My parents aren't together, and I never see my dad. Oh, did I mention I have eight siblings and most of them hate me? Maybe I should start at the beginning.

Before we begin, I must tell you the beginning is a couple years before I ever existed. If I get a few things wrong, it's 'cause I'm going by my memory of the story. I have a photographic memory like my dad, though, so I doubt I'll leave anything out. Alright, here we go.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara. It's so sad you had to leave so soon. Next time. Alright." Shawn Spencer hung up the phone and looked at his partner in crime. "They didn't suspect a thing."

Juliet O'Hara let out a sigh of relief. "You just bought me a few more years at least. Thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend, Shawn."

"No problem!" He gave her a hug. "Alright I have to go. My dad is expecting me for dinner, and I really can't be late again."

"Wow, Shawn, you're really growing up! Hey, maybe we can do this again sometime. Next time for real."

He winked. "Yeah, maybe we can."

That's not the story of how they met or anything. Actually, they met at a diner back in California where my dad lives. I know, I know, your asking why does Dad live in another state? I'll get to that, I promise. First, I gotta tell you about the big fight. This happened when I was two, so it's just a little bit foggy.

"C'mon, Jules!" Dad yelled, following her into the kitchen.

"No, Shawn, no!" Mom yelled back.

"But I love you!"

"I love you too, but this just isn't working. Sorry."

They're back with me in the living room.

"Can we at least stay in the same house? For Cattie's sake?"

"Fine, but you're not staying in the same room as me."

"I'll just move into Cattie's room."

"Fine!"

Okay,that wasn't the biggest fight, There are plenty, but that was the last fight before they broke up. No, they weren't married. Anyway, from then on Dad stayed in a little bed in my room. I didn't mind; I got to play with Daddy every night before bed! Of course, things didn't stay perfect for long. About a month later, Mom went on a date.

"Do you have to get ready in front of me?"

"I'm just fixing my lipstick, Shawn, calm down!"

Everything's a fight these days. You get used to it, though it's never fun to listen to. Here's a tip: pillows make great earplugs when necessary.

With a final slam, Mom's gone.

"So what shall we do tonight, Squirt?"

I shrug. Dad picks me up and carries me to our room to find a game to play.

Now I might as well get on with it, but I really don't want to. I probably need to, though, so here's the story of the worst day of my life.

I jump out of bed and run downstairs as fast as my six-year-old legs will take me, and manage to get the paper just as Daddy's waking up.

I run up the stairs to my room, but Daddy picks me up and throws me in the air once I reach the hall. I giggle as he makes monster noises at me, then we sit down and I hand him the paper.

This is our morning routine, and I love it. We look at the comics together. Daddy taught me how to read using the comics, so it's a special tradition. After we finish, I get up from his lap to go give Mom the rest of the paper.

When I get to her room, I'm confused. The door's never locked, so why is it now?

Mom opens the door and there's a man behind her. It's Richard, I can already tell.

"Where's the kids?" I ask.

"At my house with a sitter," he replies.

Richard's Mom's new husband. I don't like him.

Mom leaves the room, so Richard drops the act.

"Listen, Snot, we're gonna be moving. You're gonna play by my rules, or I'll make sure you never see your Daddy again."

I know not to cry. I've made that mistake before.

As I head back to Daddy, I hear yelling.

"She's my daughter, too, Jules!"

"You can see her; you just have to fly to South Dakota."

South Dakota? What's she talking about?

"I'll fight you with every last cent I have. You can't just take my daughter from me."

"Watch me."

Horrible, right? Now you know why I hate my mom. Daddy tries to come see me, but I have to sneak out. Richard made up some lies and even Mom believed him, so now Dad can't come within 500 feet of Richard. That's why I'm sitting in the Andersons' tent to write this. They're nice enough to let me meet Daddy here, but they also believe Richard. Most people do. Nobody believes me. I'm just the family slave. A typical day in my life happens like this:

"Caitlynn, can you get Melanie a drink?"

I roll my eyes as I take my half-sister's hand. She's five, she can do it herself.

"Don't give me that, young lady!"

I don't even turn around, just keep walking.

This is our morning routine, and I hate it.

When I reach the kitchen, Martin is blocking the doorway. "Where ya goin' UglyDuckling?"

That's his nickname for me.

Martin is three years older than me, so he easily blocks my way. I can hear the twins - Robert and Emily - howling in the background. They're only ten, but they can still cause plenty of pain together if they choose.

I can hear Mel laughing beside me. I've been nothing but nice to her, but she's been trained to hate me anyway.

Carol - 14 - and Bradley - 15 - come to see what all the laughing is about, and my oldest brother Simon - almost 17 - tells them.

I for one don't know why Marty blocking the door is so funny, and obviously Timmy doesn't either.

"Leave her alone," commands the family outcast. Timothy is 9 like me, and he's treated almost as badly. He's my one and only friend, and he's currently pouring the juice into a cup for me.

After Melanie skips away with her drink, Timmy and I go to our favorite spot - my closet - to play.

Now you're pretty much up to speed. That was two years ago. The only job left is to plan my escape. The only problem is I can't seem to find my phone. Looks like I'll have to ask Mom.

**Cattie closed her journal and headed into the building where she lived, then knocked on the door to her house. Access to the houses all lay indoors like an apartment, only far larger and multiple floors.**

**Richard opened the door with a scowl. "What did I say about leaving, Snot?"**

**Cattie rolled her eyes and continued in.** **"Mom,** **have you seen my phone?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I need to make a call." **

**"To?" **

**"My classmate Nick. I forgot to write down the summer reading, and I'd like to get started." **

**She hands Cattie the phone and Cattie hurries outside.**

**"It's snowing," Juliet calls.**

**"I know," Cattie calls back.**

I'm back. I'm calling my dad right now.

**"Cattie? Is that really you? Gus, shut up!"**

**"Daddy! Timmy and I are flying out to you. We're running away. We're ready."**

Daddy knows Timmy from his visits out here.

**"Be careful." **

**"Is everything in place?"**

**"Yes, and a few of my friends are helping. Just ****_please_**** be careful. If we do this right, we can fix everything."**

The only thing left to do is get Timmy and get to the airport. Here comes the challenging part.


	2. The Middle

_Hi Cattie's journal! This is thrilling, exciting, and a bit scary._

That was Timmy. We're hiding in the snow with bags of clothes, waiting for the cab.

_I bet they haven't even noticed we're gone._

Yeah, or are just looking inside.

_Wouldn't want their precious baby Melanie to catch cold._

Oh no, of course not. I find your sarcasm hilarious.

_Why thank you, dearest Caitlynn. Hey C, do you think your mom realizes how much her life has gone downhill since she married my dad?_

Maybe if she still had a single ounce of detective skills still in her. Grocery clerks don't need many skills, T.

_Ha, true. What an idiot._

I just can't wait until we get to Dad's.

**"So that's you're plan, huh?" **

**"Mom? What are you doing here?" Cattie asked teh woman peering over her shoulder.**

**"Guess I still have some of that detective skill left in me after all. You aren't going anywhere. Richard!"**

**"Run!" Timmy grabbed Cattie's hand and they tore off toward the cab driven by a man Shawn worked with 20 years ago. Luckily, the cab was coming around the corner at that very moment.**

**The kids hopped in and Cattie yelled, "Go! Get to the airport as quick as you can!"**

**The two watched Richard and Juliet attempt - to no avail, of course - to chase the speeding car.**

We made it to the airport, but I'm sure the police are on our tail by now. The ticket lady isn't cooperating even though Timmy gave her his school ID and was perfectly clear.

**Cattie showed the woman her school ID. "My dad is a frequent flyer, why is this a problem?"**

**"You are too young to buy a ticket without a parent."**

**"My dad is who I'm meeting. His name is Shawn Spencer."**

**"Oh, why didn't you say so before! He helped me find a lost bag, and saved my job. Where in California are you headed?" **

**"Santa Barbara. Hurry!"**

**Cattie payed for the tickets and shoved the rest of the money in her pocket, then she and Timmy rushed toward security at top speed.**

We made it through security. Well, Timmy's tying his shoes. Problem is, I can see my mom and Richard trying to gain access. Probably left the Andersons' to watch the others.

**Timmy and Cattie bolted toward their gate. "Please let us on."**

**"We're being chased," Cattie added.**

**The pilot, a man you may know as Detective Buzz McNab deep undercover for Chief Lassiter, approached. "I'm taking them on." He ushered them into the tunnel with him as he told the woman at the front desk, "They're with me."**

**"Do we know you?" Timmy asked.**

**"I'm a friend of her father's. Here, come sit in the cockpit."**

**"Are we allowed?"**

**"I have orders to keep you hidden until we're in the air."**

**"Are you our pilot?" Cattie asked.**

**Buzz shook his head, "No, but the pilot is my brother-in-law."**

We're in First Class with Detective McNab. I'm scared because Mom and Richard are on the plane with us. They're in Coach and can't see us, but it's still scary!

Detective McNab told us Daddy and Chief Lassiter are meeting us there. We're heading to an emergency court session. Mommy and Richard will sure be surprised when Head Detective Spencer's lawyer serves them subpoenas and tells them to be in court in an hour!

I guess I should tell you the whole story, including parts I left out. Actually, since Timmy and I have to testify anyway I can probably get away with just telling you about one time.

"You burnt it? You idiots!"

*smack*

Timmy and I are on the floor. Timmy's apologizing even though it's my fault. I was the one who set the timer, after all.

I taste burnt, so I get the feeling Richard's punishing us by forcing us to eat the burnt pizza.

He punches me in the back, then tries to shove more in. I almost wish Mom was here so she could finally see we aren't just accident prone.

I'm on my feet until he punches me in the jaw and jams more pizza in.

When the pizza's gone and Richard's done, Timmy and I scrape ourselves off the floor. Timmy helps me rinse the blood from my mouth in the bathroom.

We hurry to the closet. Timmy's favorite sweater is ripped, but I'll fix it tomorrow with some thread.

We're preparing to land, so Timmy and I have to pretend to be asleep under some blankets in case Mom or Richard come up.

**"Daddy!" Cattie rushed over to her father who scooped her up into a bear hug.**

**Chief Lassiter grabbed Timmy's hand. "We really need to go."**

**"Timmy, Lassie. Lassie, Timmy."**

**Shawn chuckles. "Thirteen years ago I would have found that hilarious."**

**"Get back here! Shawn, I'll have you arrested for kidnapping!" Juliet calls**.

**Lassiter let's go of Timmy who follows Shawn as he races to the spot where his car is parked.**

**Lassiter walks calmly over to Richard and Juliet. He whistles. "You sure have changed, O'Hara." **

**Hornstock chooses this moment to approach, handing both Juliet and Richard papers.**

**"What is this?" Juliet asks.**

**"You can't serve us!" Richard cries in anger.**

**Lassiter smirks. "See you in court, Dick."**

I'm scared. _We both are._ We all are, Squirt

Timmy and I are gonna be called soon. We have to talk about all the bad stuff Richard did to us. If we lose, Daddy and McNab and Lassiter could all lose their jobs at least, and maybe go to jail for helping us run away. If we win, Daddy gets to keep me forever. I'm not sure what happens to Timmy since his mom is dead, but Chief Lassiter - Uncle Carlton - promises Timmy's gonna be okay.

The judge is calling my name. Here goes nothing!


	3. The End

**Cattie stepped up to the stand and took her seat.**

**"Do you, Caitlynn Spencer, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? So help you God?"**

**"I do."**

**"You may now kiss the bride," Timmy whispered to himself.**

**"So Caitlynn, where do you live?" asked Richard and Juliet's attorney, Mr. Garbol.**

**"Where do I currently live, or where do I want to live?"**

**"Just answer the question."**

**"Alright, when I'm happy I live right here in Santa Barbara with my Dad. Unfortunately, I haven't been happy in five years."**

**"Just answer the question."**

**"Fine, I live in damn South Dakota with an asshole and a bitch, along with seven asshole juniors and my brother. Better?"**

**"Young lady, please tone down the language."**

**"I apologize, your honor, as I only intended to display the degree of anger I hold toward the jerks who torture me on a daily basis."**

**Mr. Garbol then asked, "Are your parents in this courtroom?"**

**Cattie looked at him as if to ask, 'Are you an idiot?'**

**"Can you point them out?"**

**"My Dad is sitting over there by Mr. Hornstock, Chief Lassiter, and my brother."**

**"And your mother?"**

**"Technically a mother is simply a female parent, in which case it's the woman sitting over there. However, the dictionary also defines a mother as 'something or someone that gives rise to or exercises protecting care over something else,' in which case that woman is no mother to me."**

**"Oh, did you memorize that?"**

**"Not by my own volition. Sometimes instead of a beating, I get to read the dictionary. I find it enthralling, actually. My brother and I have made it a sort of game. Timmy, profligacy."**

**"Which definition? Shameless dissoluteness, reckless extravagance, or great abundance?"**

**Mr. Garbol sighed. "No further questions."**

**Adam Hornstock approached Cattie next.**

**"Cattie, how often do you see your dad?"**

**"Maybe five times a year."**

**"Oh, he doesn't come see you more often?"**

**"No, I'm just not that good at sneaking out."**

**"Sneaking out? Now why would that be necessary?"**

**"Ask the idiot who granted Richard a restraining order because, I quote, 'Shawn Spencer makes children cry.'"**

**"You don't find that very fair do you?"**

**"Objection," called out Mr. Garbol, "Leading the witness."**

**"Sustained. Mr. Hornstock..."**

**Hornstock nodded. "So Cattie, how do you feel when you're with your mom and step-dad?"**

**"Scared, unhappy, useless, invisible, unwanted, unintelligent..."**

**"And with your dad?"**

**She smiled. "Happy, brilliant, safe, strong, beautiful, special, wanted..."**

**Hornstock smiled. "Your witness."**

**Mr. Garbol got up and walked over to Cattie. **

**"Who brings you to school?"**

**"Frank Campbell."**

**Garbol looked slightly surprised. "Frank?"**

**"The bus driver."**

**"Who picks you up?"**

**"Gertie Masterson."**

**"Another bus driver?"**

**Cattie nodded.**

**"Who cares for you when you're sick?"**

**"Timmy."**

**"Timmy? Doesn't your mom take care of you?"**

**"No, she doesn't even notice I'm gone unless she needs something."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"If the family slaves are missing, nobody notices unless they need something."**

**"We all have chores, but-"**

**"Change Mel's diaper, get Marty a drink, make dinner, clean the attic, dust the mantle, clean Brad's room, sew Emily's doll's dress, fetch milk from the store, clean Carol's room, find Robert's lost sock, trim the hedges, make lunch, do the laundry, clean Simon's room, wash the toilet, make breakfast. That would be a day's work beginning when I was seven."**

**Garbol sighed. "Do you have any nicknames?"**

**"My dad calls me Squirt, Timmy calls me C, Marty calls me Ugly Duckling, and Richard calls me Snot."**

**"The defense rests."**

**Hornstock picked something up from the table in front of him. "What's this?"**

**Cattie cringed. "A heel."**

**"Why did you cringe? Isn't it just a shoe?"**

**Cattie shook her head and stood up, then lifted her shirt a few inches. She pointed at a bruise, "Shoe." She turned and pointed at a circular scab on her back, "Heel."**

**"And when did you get those marks, Cattie?"**

**"The shoe is from when I dropped a glass of water, and the heel is from when I slipped and dropped Richard's phone in the snow when I had to go get it at 3 AM."**

**"Is the person who gave you those marks in this courtroom?"**

**Cattie nodded.**

**"Please point him out."**

**Cattie pointed at Richard.**

**"The prosecution rests."**

My turn is over, but now it's Timmy's turn. Wish him luck!

**"Timothy Rutger, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? So help you God?"**

**"I do."**

**"How old are you, Timothy?"**

**"13, sir. How old are you?"**

**"Has your father ever touched you?"**

**"No, I just floated everywhere as a child."**

**"Cut the sarcasm."**

**"Fine, it depends. I think the last time I received a hug was second grade, but I did get smacked with a belt this morning."**

**"And why is that?"**

**"I wouldn't tell where Cattie was."**

**"You were hit with a belt for that?"**

**"No, smacked. Getting hit with a belt hurts, but getting smacked..." He lifted his shirt to reveal a long red mark across his back. "Leaves that."**

**"No further questions."**

**Cattie whispered something to Hornstock while flicking her short brown hair with her pinky.**

**Hornstock got up. "Timothy, what happened to your left pinky?"**

**Timmy tucked his long black hair behind his ear, showing the jury the severely bent pinky. "Huh, it was fine earlier."**

**"Timmy, how did you bend your pinky?"**

**"I was laying tile and my hand was down on the ground."**

**"How did it get so bent?"**

**He pointed at Richard. "He hit me so hard, it got dislocated when it bent on the cement."**

**"Did you go to the hospital?"**

**Timmy shook his head. "Nope, and it healed like this."**

**"Your witness."**

**Garbol asked. "How well do you know Mr. Spencer?"**

**"Cattie tells me stories, but I've also met him."**

**"How?"**

**"I sneak out with Cattie."**

**"And how does he treat you?"**

**"Like his own son. He's always saying how tall I'm getting, and how strong I am. He's awesome."**

**"And how does he treat Cattie? Does he ever hurt her?"**

**"When she sees him, her whole face lights up. His face, too, goes from sad to happy. It's easy to see how much he loves her, too. She's his princess, and is treated like one."**

**"And your mom?"**

**"Oh, she's not my mom. My mom died when I was four; she's just the bit- jerk who took her place."**

**"So she treats you like a son?"**

**"No, but she treats me like scum shaped like a step-son."**

**"The defense rests."**

**Hornstock stood. "The prosecution rests."**

We're both back, but now Daddy is testifying.

**"Mr. Spencer, what is your custody arrangement?"**

**"Custody arrangement? She kidnapped my daughter and lied to the court, we don't have a custody arrangement."**

**"Lied to the court? How so?"**

**"She said I hit them; claimed I was an unfit father. Then Asshole hired doctors to prove the lies."**

**"Would you ever hurt your ex in any way?"**

**"I would never physically hurt anyone except in self-defense."**

**"But in a no-consequence world, would you hit her?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Would you hurt Richard?"**

**"Definitely."**

**"Would you ever hit your daughter?"**

**"Never."**

**"Would you kidnap your daughter?"**

**"In a heartbeat."**

_Chief Lassiter is going on the stand as a character witness. I hope it works out!_

**"How long have you known Mr. Spencer?"**

**"Since 2006."**

**"And is he a good man?"**

**"As far as men go, he's more than a good man."**

**"And would he ever hit his daughter or his ex?"**

**"No."**

**"Would you stake your job on that?"**

**"Three years ago, he took a bullet for me. I'd be more than happy to stake my ****_life_**** on that."**

Uncle Gus and Grandpa already went, and so did a couple friends of my mom's (through a live feed from South Dakota). Now it's Mom's turn.

**"Has your husband ever hit you?"**

**"No."**

**"Has Mr. Spencer ever hit you? Keep in mind you ****_are_**** under oath."**

**"No."**

**"So you lied to the court? You don't seem like a fit mother to me."**

**"Mr. Hornstock, stick to questions."**

**"I apologize, your honor. No further questions."**

**"Why did he ask that?" Cattie asked.**

**"To establish credibility, or in this case prove her not a credible witness," Shawn replied.**

Well, the jury is deliberating. I'm scared, but hopeful. If they can't see the truth, I'm screwed. _Me too_.

**When the jury returned and everyone came back the next day, it was with bated breath.**

**"Jury, have you reached a verdict?"**

**"We have, your honor."**

**"On the charge of child abuse defined as physical abuse, how find you?"**

**"We find the defendant Richard Rutger guilty."**

**"On the charge of child abuse defined as negligence, how find you?"**

**"We find the defendant Juliet Rutger guilty."**

**"The child will be placed in the father's care for the time being. Be back in 12 days for sentencing. Court is adjourned."**

It's been two months and I couldn't be happier. Mom and Richard went to jail. I'm not sure what happened to the rest of the kids, but Timmy's happy. That's the best part; Uncle Carlton is adopting Timmy! Daddy has his sense of humor back, so he threw a _Lassie_ themed party for the two of them. Aunt April - she's super nice - helped us plan it. Oh yeah, and she owns the aquarium so we get to go for free!

I don't think my life could get much better than it is right now.


End file.
